1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processor, and more particularly to a processor that is suitably employed for a CPU and the like that processes the digital data at high speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique for performing the processing for special purposes at high speed in the CPU (Central Processing Unit) has been is closed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-35445 (JP5-35445A).
In the patent publication of JP5-35445A, the technique has been disclosed in which a predetermined operation is performed in advance based on the determination of absolute value, and one cycle instruction of choosing one operation from a plurality of operations is added to shorten the operation time.